fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo/Quotes
:"What's wrong with being naked in public?" ---- :Timmy: A world without girls! farts I'm free! Cosmo: the air Wow! Freedom stinks. ---- :to [[Philip]] "It's a girl nickel!" ---- :"'We' can refer to anything, we three, we the people, and my favorite - wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" ---- :[singing] "And I know I'm forgetful I know I'm dim and even though I've just eaten I know I'll swim." ---- :[After Wanda says "pudding"] ''"She said 'pu' and then 'ding'!" ''hysterically ---- :[right after Vicky cries for help] "Sorry, the secret word was "pie"." [throws pie in Vicky's face] ---- :"Uh, Binky did it! TO THE ESCAPE POD!!!" ---- :"Ah...good times, good times..." ---- :"And corn is niceeee" ---- :"A nickel! Mine!" ---- :"I hope he wishes for pudding!" ---- :"Aaah! That book is terrifying, there are words in it!" ---- :"Oh, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy! What about my needs!?" ---- :"I regret nothing!" ---- :"There's still enough pretty color left for one of us to slide down the rainbow bridge! Wow! There wasn't a single manly word in that sentence!" ---- :[to Wanda] "Do you mind?! Your disembodied head is nag nag nagging next to my severed ear!" ---- :"Ha! I'm licking the popcorn so I don't have to share it!" ---- :"So much clogging!!!" ---- :"I like monkeys!" (head flattens) ---- :"Whoo Whoo Baby! Whoo Whoo!" ---- :"Let's do the nag! You nag it to the left! You nag to the right! Come on everybody let's Nag tonight! I'm a livin' doll!" ---- :"Ducky!" ---- :"Wanda! You have some explain' to do! ---- :"Uh... Babbaloo?" ---- :"Phillip!" ---- :"A hug would be nice!!" ---- :"Ah, the great outdoors, and no wife! Ooh yeah, I'm gonna swing, daddy-o! I'm gonna call on my old friends! through book Let's see, Wanda, Wanda with a little star next to it, Panda, no that's Wanda with a smudge on the 'W'. I... I... crying I miss Wanda!" ---- :"You always were great with dessert!" ---- :"Well, she's not perfect, but she is the one who said yes." ---- :"I slaved over a hot wand for this?!!" ---- :"We're two halves of a whole idiot!" ---- :"I'm not bright, big words confuse me, I have the attention span of a rodent, and Wanda loves me anyway! She makes me happy, and that should be enough for you!" ---- :Cosmo: If I could just light these candles, we could eat! :Wanda: Did it ever occur to you we're in a fishbowl filled with water? :Cosmo: That's why I'm trying to light these candles. Somebody's got to dry up all this wet food! ---- :Wanda: We don't want to be her godparents! She's mean! :Cosmo: Yeah, we like Timmy better! His hat is pink! ---- :"Yippie! That ouched!" ---- :"Snowball!" ---- :"A magic wand in the wrong hands could mean total disaster... and Vicky's hands are the worst hands around!" ---- :Wanda: I've made reservations at Chez Fairee, the best restaurant in Fairy World. :Cosmo: Ohhh, then I'd better learn how to use the soup spoon properly! [hits himself with it] Ow ow ow! ---- :Cosmo: We're dining in the bathroom? Then I'd better learn how to use toilet paper. [again hits himself with it] Ow ow ow! :Wanda: Well a nice quiet dinner with my man does sound kind of nice. :Cosmo: Man? What man? Does your man know how to use toilet paper like me? [hits himself in the face with the toilet paper again] Ow ow ow! ---- :"Poof, daddy's home, and I brought some leftovers!" [hits self with it] ow ow ow! ---- :(Floating With You) :Cosmo: I saw her and no other. :I still lived with my mother :When I spotted her swirly pink hair :Though my shoes smell like tar pits :And I don't wash my armpits :I like monkeys too much, :But I know she doesn't care. :And I know that I'm forgetful. :I know I'm dim. :And even though I've just eaten. :I know I'll swim. :I know that it doesn't matter, :If I can't count to two. :As long as I'm floating With you. ---- :"No way, man! I'm swimming in a real toilet and I like it!" :Cosmo and Wanda: Yay toilets! ---- :"You bet. I'm swimming in my own toilet, [farts] and I like it!" ---- :Cosmo: Psst. Timmy. :Timmy: What is it? :Wanda: We got good news and bad news. :Timmy: What's the good news? :Cosmo: The alien we got is actually a prince from the dreaded war planet Yugopotamia. :Wanda: And his parents are on their way to destroy the earth and rescue their son. :Timmy: What's the bad news? :Wanda: Oh wait, that was the bad news. :Timmy: Then what's the good news? :Cosmo: I found a nickel. ---- :Cosmo: The good news is I named my nickel Philip. :King Grippulor: What's the bad news? :Cosmo: It's a girl nickel. ---- :Wanda: a quiz show What flammable-- :Cosmo: buzzer Pudding! ---- :"Ooo, look at his face, look at his face! He's got that I'm-going-to-make-a-really-freaky-wish look!" ---- :"Hey, Timmy's a good kisser! G-o-o-o-o, Timmy!" ---- :Wanda: Hey, Cosmo? :Cosmo: Yes, my love? :Wanda: Do you ever feel like your life is already planned out? Like, someone else is in control of your destiny? :Cosmo: I always thought YOU were in control of my destiny! ---- :"Hey, you're right, lollypop! I told you I'd love you until the end of time, and I still do!" ---- :"Meat!? Why did it have to be meat?" ---- :Timmy: Do you have to go Hawaii for your second honeymoon? :Wanda: Yes, sweetie. After all, it has been 9,895 years since Cosmo and I tied the knot. :Cosmo: Feels just like 4,489 years ago. ---- :"I may not have your muscles, hairstyle, good looks, or singing voice, but Wanda loves me anyway!" ---- :"Dear diary, I fear the hunt!" ---- :"Dah! Heights give me the queasies!" ---- :Cosmo: Isn't that how we met, Wanda? I was about to jump into a vat of sharp spikes and asparagus rather than admit I lied to you? :Wanda: No, but ain't love grand? ---- :"Hey, let's get something straight. I'm not bright, big words confuse me, I have an attention span of a rodent, but Wanda loves me anyway! She makes me happy, and that should be enough for you!" ---- :Cosmo: Hey, you are pretty good at this. :Wanda: It's for two-year-olds! ---- :"Are you gonna finish your wand?" ---- :"Oooooo, I love scuba driving!" ---- :"Yay, rabies!" ---- :"Don't forget the rabies!" ---- :Wanda: It could be worse, sweetie! :Cosmo: Yeah! At least your parents aren't going away for the weekend and leaving your evil babysitter Vicky in charge! :Vicky: Surprise, twerp! Your parents are going away for the weekend and left me in charge! :Wanda: You gotta stop saying things like that! :Cosmo: It is my gift; it is my curse! ---- :"Can we skip to Juliet's funeral?" ---- :Timmy: This is a piece of cake. All I do is to find shapes, and I found them immediately! :Cosmo: And that is a piece of cake! Oh wait, it's just a barber. ---- :"Word!" ---- :"What is this brain thingy?" ---- :"What is this brain you speak of?" ---- :"Well I'm a boob, and Wanda trapped me into marriage..." ---- :Wanda: There are four basic elements: earth, air, fire, and-- :Cosmo: JELLY BEANS! ---- :Wanda: Don't we always have the best times? :Cosmo: I can't tell time! ---- :"Good evening, everyone. We're your perfectly normal not-magic-fairy human waiters with unbelievably super-hairy legs and underarms!" ---- :"This magnetic charm I have is really a curse!" ---- :Wanda: Now Timmy, this is a lot more serious than one of your video games. We've lost our powers because of this Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped. :Cosmo: Yeah, Timmy! Right now, this wand is just a glorified backscratcher! ---- :(Whispering)"Timmy go to the pear!!" ---- :"To the right! To the left! Everything you own in a box to the left! ---- :Wanda: Cosmo, we gotta stop her before she breaks up our family! :Cosmo: For once, I agree with your shrill, commanding and authoritative voice! glares at him I mean, I love you! ---- :Cosmo: Hey Timmy, let's do something really, really fun! :Wanda: Yeah! Super fun! :Cosmo: Like shave Crocker, turn your dad into a woman, turn Wanda into a woman... glares at him I mean, you're the wind beneath my wings! ---- :Timmy: What are you guys doing? And what have you done to yourselves? :Cosmo: We're waiters! 'Course, it's just a stepping stone on our path to becoming actors. STELLA!! ---- :"Oh no! She played the smoothie card - Timmy's one weakness! Mine is lint." ---- :"I hate change! That's why I only change my underwear every 3,000 years." ---- :Tootie: What is this place? :Cosmo: A prison of unspeakable horror! ---- :Cosmo: Don't forget to feed the dog! :Wanda: Cosmo, he doesn't have a dog! :Cosmo: Well, if you get one, don't forget to feeeeeeeed it! ---- :"He is soooo smooth." ---- :Wanda: Timmy! We've missed you! :Cosmo: Yeah, without you around, all we do is sit around and talk about our feelings... :Wanda: at him Hmm? :Cosmo: Not that there's anything wrong with that! Wanda I love you! ---- :Wanda: Isn't this great, Cosmo? After all these years, they finally ended up together! :Cosmo: I give 'em two weeks, tops! ---- :Tootie: Well, awesome! So that means we could bring water to the Sahara and close the hole in the o-zone layer and help helpless creatures? :Cosmo: Not only that, we've got cup holders, baby! :Tootie: Fancy! ---- :in Jorgen's grip And right now,he's doing the Von Strangling part! ---- :Timmy: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! :Cosmo: Hey, it's okay. You had a good life, right? :Timmy: I'm only 10! :Cosmo: I said good, not long. Category:Quote pages Category:Characters